High pressure washers are popular with homeowners for cleaning barbeque grilles, concrete floors, patios, swimming pools, and wooden decks. They are very handy for cleaning tough grit and grime from objects, such as barbeque grilles and concrete floors. Commercial units are used by contractors for cleaning home siding, tennis courts and gutters and preparing surfaces for painting, etc.
A typical portable pressure washer system includes a cart, an engine, a high pressure pump, and a low pressure water source, such as a garden hose. Accessories, such as wands and nozzle tips may be carried on the cart or separately. The discharge of water is controlled by the sizes of the nozzle tips and a trigger on the wand.
The pumps and engines are mounted on the cart which is carried on a pair of wheels. They are pushed and/or pulled by an operator and are transported from location to location in vans, pick-up trucks and trunks of passenger vehicles. The carts are multi-piece assemblies consisting of tubular and sheet steel members, brackets and hooks held together by welds and threaded fasteners. When handles are provided, they are either welded or held to carts with threaded fasteners.
There are numerous shortcomings with current pressure washer systems. Some are heavy and difficult to lift or move. All have threaded fasteners that loosen over time. Many are not protected against impact forces.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,926,740; D499,848; 5,299,767; and US Application No. 2010/0108781 are exemplary of pressure power washers in the prior art. All of the references have multi-piece carts. None of the carts are fastenerless or have telescopic handles. Spray wands, hoses and auxiliary nozzle tips are carried on brackets, hooks and clamps.